Diagnostic analyzers are used to analyze samples in order to detect one or more conditions of the sample. In the past, diagnostic analyzers require multiple processing steps to be performed on a sample to perform an assay test. In some cases, the diagnostic analyzers are large and occupy significant floor space.
A diagnostic analyzer and method of use is needed to reduce or eliminate one or more issues experienced by one or more of the current diagnostic analyzers.